


Comblé au-delà de toutes mesures

by AndersAndrew



Series: fam-fic - Oswald, Ed, Martin [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, POV Edward Nygma, Relationship Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le Riddler est un homme comblé et il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour





	Comblé au-delà de toutes mesures

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour fam-fic ([communauté Livejournal](https://fam-fic.livejournal.com/)) sur le thème "En arrière"

Quelque soit la façon dont il regardait la situation, il était obligé d'admettre, après bien des dénégations, qu'Oswald, Martin et lui, formaient désormais une famille.  
Le Riddler – Edward Nygma – était un homme casé avec une famille.  
Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa vie. Déjà, il ne pensait pas aimer les hommes, et le chemin avait été long jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte cet état de fait. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais désiré d'enfant.  
Bien sûr, il avait su que s'il devait épouser une femme, un jour ou l'autre, elle lui aurait demandé, ou bien ils auraient eu un accident de contraception – après tout, ça avait l'air bien plus commun qu'on ne nous le faisait croire. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à se projeter au-delà d'avoir réussi à se mettre en couple, car cela paraissait déjà un challenge à relever en soi, et quelque chose dont il rêvait, parce que son cœur était romantique, même s'il avait aussi des parties sombres et dangereuses.  
Oswald conciliait étonnamment très bien ces parties entre elles. La violence des pulsions d'Edward ne l'effrayait pas, et par ailleurs il mourrait d'envie, lui aussi, de s'accrocher à quelqu'un – et quelle surprise que ce quelqu'un soit Ed ! Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'était sur Ed qu'il avait jeté son dévolu, de toutes les personnes au monde qui aurait pu être plus aimable, plus séduisante, plus adroite en société. Il avait choisi Ed. Ou plutôt son cœur avait choisi.  
Y penser réchauffait le Riddler d'une chaleur particulière, au niveau de la poitrine, et qui s'étendait dans tout son être, faisant naître un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres.  
Ils avaient parcouru du chemin, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas été facile : il y avait eu des heurts, des blessures. Ils s'étaient trahis l'un l'autre plusieurs fois, et pourtant ils avaient toujours fini par se rapprocher, comme si un instinct supérieur les y poussait en dépit de tout bon sens. Ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre avant même d'en être conscient – bien qu'à ce sujet, le Pingouin se soit rapidement révélé plus clairvoyant qu'Edward.  
Les émotions n'était pas vraiment la spécialité du Riddler. Lui préférait les énigmes, il préférait se creuser la tête pendant des heures pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de poser des mots simples sur des sentiments identifiables pourtant au premier coup d'oeil – tout le monde avait su pour Oswald et lui dès le début, mais personne n'avait osé lui dire qu'il était dans le déni, hormis Oswald bien sûr. Qui par son insistance avait fini par avoir gain de cause, loués soient sa ténacité bornée et son amour sans limite.  
Entre temps, un nouveau chiffre était apparu dans l'équation : Martin, qui ne semblait avoir aucun rôle à jouer dans cette histoire sordide de passion déchue et d'amitié bringuebalante, s'était imposé comme la soudure qui les avait finalement réuni. Le ciment de la famille qu'ils s'apprêtaient à former. C'était venu progressivement, mais grâce à son bon caractère et son ingénuité, il avait séduit les deux créatures solitaires qu'étaient Oswald et Ed, les forçant à rester ensemble pour son bien, puis peu à peu, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient tout bêtement pas se passer les uns des autres.  
Ce n'était pas le genre de famille qu'Ed aurait imaginé pour lui – il ne s'en imaginait aucune. Il était impressionné et heureux sans commune mesure de se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi cela, il avait construit une famille malgré tous les obstacles sur son chemin.  
Il regardait en arrière, sur sa première expérience de famille, sur ses parents et la vie intenable qu'il lui avait fait subir, et il avait envie de leur faire un pied de nez. Il avait fait mieux que ce que son passé lui prédisait. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait, il était peut-être très loin de ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'ils deviennent – mais en même temps, avaient-ils leur mot à dire, quand on savait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? - pourtant il avait trouvé son équilibre, quelque chose d'un peu précaire mais avec des fondations stables, quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose qui lui apportait de la joie et du contentement quand il rentrait après des jours de lutte contre les forces de police et de crimes en tous genres, pour rejoindre dans leur petit nid secret, en dehors de Gotham, un conjoint aimant et passionné, et un petit garçon adorable qui apprenait tant de choses, ce qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller.


End file.
